Still No Answer, Gavin Free? Gavin Free x Ryan Haywood
by Chooboo
Summary: Ryan finally makes a move :3 Smut. Rated: Mature Ryan Haywood/Gavin Free Rooster Teeth Achievement Hunter


"So, what's the biggest thing you've ever had in your ass, Gavin?"

"_Ryan_," Gavin gasped.

Michael just started laughing along with Geoff.

"Maybe a sideways foam finger," Ray answered Ryan with a laugh.

Gavin was blushing. Hard. He honestly could not believe Ryan had just asked that. The brit bit his lip and tried to hold back a whimper when jokingly tried to ignore the older's question. He has had a crush on the Gent for quite some time now and he knows that Ryan knows his secret. It annoyed the hell out of him how Ryan would _tease_ Gavin with his words and "whispering" very questionable innuendos. The whispering was more like normal talking. Everyone knew the promises Ryan would whisper into Gavin's ear. Honestly, it made the others shudder with almost anticipation.

"Any answer, Gavin?"

"No…"

"Ah, just gonna let that one slide then?" Ryan was laughing and Gavin shuddered. He loved that laugh. More than he should.

Ryan was the type of guy who was open to anyone, well open to a select group. He was a committed Gent, but only when it came to the guys of Achievement Hunter. He would flirt with all of the guys, but especially towards the Lads the most. Gavin absolutely _loves_ the way Ryan treats the lads; Gavin with the dirty talk and quick nips of his ears, Michael with the winking and questionable hand gestures, and Ray with the quick air kisses and hand holding.

Everyone in the office knew that Michael and Geoff had a thing, but Ryan would still flirt. It didn't upset the eldest gent, but he did keep an eye on his co-worker.

Now Ryan struck again with that question. Gavin bit his lip again, hoping Ryan wouldn't say anything more. He already felt himself growing hard with the question repeating in his head.

_"__What's the biggest thing you ever had in your ass, Gavin? No answer? Well, I guess you'll just have to figure out the answer when we are done here."_

The brit almost moaned, but he hitched his breath before he could. He felt uncomfortable, but it was the good kind. He wanted more attention from Ryan. He desperately wanted the Gent ever since Ryan began to normally work with Achievement Hunter. Somehow, Gavin didn't know, Ryan knew that the british lad wanted him. It was very clear when suddenly out of the blue, the Gent came right up to Gavin just to give the Lad a good SMACK on the ass. Gavin yelped in surprise, but honestly, that was probably the fastest he's ever been turn on. He blushed that day when Ryan walked away to be standing there with a tent in his pants. He remembers the Gent just chuckling and winking before he left.

"AUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHH!" Ray screamed as he fell through the Nether portal and directly into lava. That was enough to snap Gavin back into reality and he continued to try to find the right items for the Title Update Appreciation. So far, he was doing well. All he needed now was some more carpet, and the correct paintings on his quartz wall.

He desperately tried to pay attention to the Let's Play and what he was doing, but he couldn't help but think about Ryan. He closed his eyes and groaned.

"Heh….1, 2, 3-1, 2, 3," Jack stated. Gavin groaned even louder.

"Well, then Jack," Michael said.

"Sorry, I ran out of hard drive space," Jack excused with a laugh. Gavin sighed. Now that's just more work to try and work Jack's audio into the editing. It was always annoying to do that. He remembers when Ryan went a whole almost 15 minutes without realizing his audio was off. Gavin literally did not know what to do as far as editing except just have an explanation of why Ryan wasn't talking.

_Ugh, Ryan, get out of my head, you bloke._

It was lunchtime and Gavin side as he went into the kitchen. Perhaps food would get his mind off of Ryan. He growled.

_Dammit, Ryan only asked one question! Why am I thinking so hard about it?!_

He opened the fridge to find his soda along with some soup he brought from Geoff's house. He set it in the microwave until he felt a vibration in his pocket. He pulled out his phone to see a very interesting text.

_Ryan: Where the fuck are you? I'm waiting…_

Gavin paused and looked up almost to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He looked at the text again and began typing.

_Me: For what?..._

_Ryan: You're so cute when you're clueless. Which is most of the time. Get in the fucking bathroom right now._

Gavin almost dropped his phone with how fast he reacted. He quickly ran to the bathroom of the office and knocked on the door.

"Occupied," came Ryan's voice.

"It's me, you sausage," Gavin answered.

There wasn't another word except for the door quickly opening and Gavin being pulled in fast. The door was quickly closed behind him. It was all so fast, Gavin didn't even know what was happening until he heard Ryan's low whisper telling him instructions.

"Try to be quiet. If you start getting loud, I'll stop what I'm doing."

"Ryan, what are you doing? What is going on-OH, Christ!" Gavin choked as Ryan began to roughly palm him through the brit's jeans.

"Shhhh," Ryan breathed as he began to lick Gavin's earlobes and bite softly. The brit practically melted in the Gent's arms because of the movements the older was causing.

Gavin whimpered. There was so many questions he wanted to ask, but he knew it would be better if they waited. He bit his lip as he began to enjoy his treatment, grinding into Ryan's large palm, gaining lovely friction.

"God, Gavin, I'm tired of waiting," Ryan finally stated before he began to shuck the Brit's jeans off. "Been wanting this for so long," Ryan whispered before manipulating Gavin's boxers off. The brit hissed when he felt his sensitive organ hit the chilled air. Ryan chuckled as he admired Gavin's length. It was all happening so fast, in Gavin's opinion, as Ryan then gave the brit's length a good wet kiss before wrapping his lips around Gavin's head.

The brit gasped audibly, groaning as Ryan sunk deeper, twisting his tongue all around the shaft. Gavin couldn't help himself, "Fuck…" he groaned. He covered his mouth with his hand, scared that he was too loud. Which he sort of was.

Ryan didn't respond with anything except for pushing Gavin's head deeper to the back of his throat. Gavin then involuntarily bit his knuckle and squeaked as Ryan bottomed Gavin out in his throat.

He wanted to moan, squeal, or do _something_ to Ryan deep throating all of him, but he couldn't. He helpless just stood and took it, trying not to pant hard from Ryan's skillful tongue and throat. It was obvious this wasn't his first rodeo. Heck, if Gavin were any bigger, he probably could've taken that too.

Just the thought of that made Gavin shudder and he began to slightly move in Ryan's mouth. Ryan made a contempt noise that encouraged Gavin to just go ahead. Gavin was always the one to be a little cautious, especially when it came to things like this along with the Slow Mo Guys filming. After realizing that Ryan had no intentions of choking, Gavin began to thrust harder, grunting softly with each thrust. Ryan looked up at Gavin and began to swirl his tongue. The brit gasped as he felt his peak and looking into Ryan's crystal blue eyes was that straw to break the camel's back.

Gavin came with a broken gasp of Ryan's name, shooting his load down the Gent's throat. Ryan didn't even cough. He just swallowed it all.

"Fucking, 'ell, Ry," Gavin panted out when Ryan pulled off his now very sensitive dick.

"Been waiting to do that for a while," Ryan commented as he stood up. Gavin's breath hitched again when he saw the tent in Ryan's pants. He didn't know the Gent would be this excited but, bloody hell, the tent was way bigger than Gavin would've expected.

"Ry-bread, I…"

"No, Gavin, lunch is almost over. Plus we've been in this bathroom for a bit, now. Someone could get-" Ryan was cut off by the Lad kissing him. Ryan, for once, was actually caught by surprise as Gavin's lips began to trace against his; the brit's wet, warm tongue dragging across the Gent's as Ryan opened his mouth for Gavin to gain entrance. Their tongues were dancing, not necessarily in a battle of dominance. Gavin clearly knew what he gotten himself into, so there was no battle.

"Please, Ry, please. Lemme take care of you…"

"No fucking way you can take care of me. No offence, but I know you're gag reflex is shit. You'd be choking before I can even get a good feel."

The words didn't hurt the brit. Yeah, they were true, but Gavin desperately wanted to please Ryan. It was almost a _necessity_.

Gavin just kept kissing the Gent, trying his best to persuade. He began to drag Ryan's hips to his thighs. Ryan follow suit and began to caress Gavin's hips, and eventually the brit's rear. He shuddered as he finally nodded.

"Fine. But be quick. I'm only saying yes right now because my dick is killing me."

Gavin almost yipped in happiness as he began to undo Ryan's pants. He smiled when he finally freed Ryan's hard length. He spat in his hand and wrapped it around the member to give it some good rubs. Ryan groaned as he looked down at Gavin. The brit smiled as he then began to drag his tongue against the Gent's nuts. The older groaned, biting his lip and Gavin almost beemed.

Gavin began to lick two of his own fingers, as he began to jack Ryan harder, twisting his hand in a way that would make me squirm with pleasure. Ryan reacted with a breath hitch and putting his hand on Gavin's head.

"God, I wish I could just fuck your face senselessly…" Ryan groaned softly. Gavin felt his cheeks light up and, Christ, he wish Ryan would, too, even though he knows he wouldn't be able to take it.

Gavin began to take his lubed up fingers and drive them into his entrance. He bit his lip as he continued to lick all around Ryan's length, occasionally sucking just the head.

"God, Gavin," Ryan sighed as he began to prop the boy up from his knees. "Come 'ere." Ryan sat on the closed lid of the toilet and coaxed Gavin to sit on his lap.

"Let's be quick...don't break the toilet, okay?" Ryan asked as he propped Gavin up. Gavin whimpered as he realized this was really about to happen. Quickly, the brit spat in his hand stroked Ryan until he determined it was good enough. Gavin then began to lower himself unto Ryan, gasping at the sudden stretch.

"Shit, when's the last time you've been fucked?" Ryan asked, obviously referring to Gavin's tightness. Gavin whimpered as he tried to find the answer.

"A..A while ago," he gasped when he finally bottomed out. The stinging burn almost made tears come to his eyes, but he quickly got over it as Ryan began to play with his knob. Gavin smiled at the pleasure and began to slowly bob himself on Ryan slowly.

"That's it…" Ryan praised as he closed his eyes and placed his hands on Gavin's hips, using them as leverage to push and pull Gavin.

Gavin tried so hard not to shout or moan in pleasure as Ryan's thrusts began to grow rougher and faster. He bit his lip and looked down at the Gent below him who just had a smug smile on his face. Ryan dipped Gavin's face in for a long, intimate kiss as Ryan began to go faster. The brit realized the kiss was also suppose to stop him from making any noise and it was working so far albeit some whimpers and breath hitches. He tugged at Ryan's shirt, making desperate noises. Gavin could _feel_Ryan getting close and he smiled.

"R-Ryan...I...I love you…" Gavin whimpered out.

Ryan gasped as he hit his peak, his orgasm shooting through his whole body. Gavin squealed as he felt Ryan's load shoot deep in him. He smiled, his eyes fluttering with pleasure.

"I-I love you, too, you idiot," Ryan smiled.

"God dammit, who ate my soup?" Gavin asked when he entered back into the office. Everyone was present in the office except for Ryan, of course, who was probably making some coffee or slyly mooching some sodas from the co-workers.

"Sorry, boi, I did. You seemed pretty busy so I figured I would just eat it for you."

"You're an ass, Micoo," Gavin huffed as he sat down.

"Oh, come on, don't be all pouty. You should've thought about your soup before you decided to leave for 30 minutes," Michael said as he took a quick swig from his soda. Gavin felt his cheeks get heated, but he tried to drop the comment. He was hoping, however, that Michael or anybody else for that matter knew about the whole bathroom situation.

It wasn't until Ryan finally came back where the group finally began to have normal conversations. Everything was set back in motion, hopefully no one realized.

"Hey, so, what _was_ the biggest thing you've ever had in your ass, Gavin?" Geoff asked. He laughed when he saw that Gavin's cheeks were almost as red as Michael's hair.

"Ryan's dick," Michael answered.

"Mi-coo!" Gavin yelled, leaving Jack and Ray laughing. Ryan just smirked.

"Still no answer, Gavin? I don't know if we can let this one slide, this time."


End file.
